Si Seulement
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Si seulement tu étais là...  Post saison 3


_**Si Seulement**_

**When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

**.com/watch?v=tPW70sgrHiY**

Cela fait deux jours que je suis revenu dans cette ville. Cette ville où tout à commencé, cette ville où j'ai grandi, mais également ta ville. Nous avons tout les deux vécu ici, mais il aura fallu que l'on s'en éloigne pour que l'on se rapproche. J'aurais tellement voulu entrer dans ta vie avant, te rencontrer comme tant de couples se rencontrent, dans la rue, dans un magasin. Je sais que dès que j'aurais croisé ton regard, je n'aurais pu m'en détacher et je t'aurais parlé, nous serions sorti ensemble, au restaurant, au cinéma. D'ailleurs je te dois toujours ce dîner, ce filet mignon que je t'avais promis à mon arrivée à Fox River. J'aurais appris à t'aimer, si cela s'était passer comme ça, et un jour nous nous serions marié, nous aurions fondé une famille, notre famille. Cette famille qui n'existera que dans mes rêves. Je croise tous ses couples dans la rue et je les envie. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux…. à deux. J'aimerais tellement être avec toi, te tenir la main, te serrer dans mes bras. Si seulement…

Je passe devant un fleuriste et je m'arrêtes pour en acheter. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas les fleurs, je me rappelle quand tu me l'as dit, le jour de ton anniversaire, le jour de tes 29 ans. Tu avais gardé mon cadeau, cette rose en origami que j'avais mis plus d'une heure à fabriquer. J'avais du temps dans ma cellule, du temps pour penser à mon plan, mais aussi à toi. Mon oxygène dans ce monde pollué par la violence, ses quelques bouffées d'air me permettait de tenir jusqu'au lendemain, juste grâce à la pensée que je te reverrais. Maintenant je ne pourrais que penser à toi, je ne te reverrais plus, je ne pourrais plus jamais t'embrasser ou te tenir la main. Tu es partie, à cause de moi. Si seulement je n'étais pas entré dans ta vie, tu serais toujours là….. J'aurais donné ma vie pour te sauver, pour prendre ta place, mais tout est arrivé si vite, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Depuis que Lincoln m'a appris que…..que tu n'étais plus de ce monde, je passe mon temps seul, à penser à toi, à nous, à toutes ses choses que nous n'avons pas faites, tellement de choses. Chaque fois que j'y pense, je ne peut m'empêcher de pleurer….Sara, tu me manques tellement. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi, je ne suis plus cet homme fort duquel tu es tombée amoureuse. Je ne suis qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, un homme blessé, brisé, qui a perdu la seule femme qu'il est jamais aimé. La seule raison qui me fait tenir debout, c'est se que mon frère m'a dit, « profites de la vie pour elle », mais c'est si difficile. Je n'arrive plus à rire, ni même à sourire. La seule personne pour qui j'ai envie de le faire n'est plus là. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me battre, pour toi, survivre, malgré la peine et la douleur que je ressens dans tout mon être.

J'arrive enfin à destination, mon bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Ils sont là, prêt à se que cela commence. Ils sont peu nombreux, mais peu importe, s'ils sont présents c'est que tu comptais pour eux. J'ai l'impression que même maintenant je découvres encore des points communs entre nous. J'aurais voulu les découvrir avec toi, que l'on en discute, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous avions tout les deux peu de personnes importantes dans notre vie, pour moi, avant toute cette histoire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, LJ. J'avais abandonné Lincoln à son sort, et je n'aimais pas me lier avec les autres, ou plutôt je n'y arrivais pas. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai pu vraiment discuter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je t'ai vu, tu m'as charmé, et je n'avais pas peur de te dévoiler ma personnalité. J'aurais voulu te connaître, savoir tout se que tu aimes et détestes, tes rêves, que j'aurais essayer de réaliser, juste parce que je t'aime, tes peurs, pour que je puisse t'en protéger. Si seulement tu étais là aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde s'assoit, cela commence. J'écoute, mes pensées continuant de dériver vers nos souvenirs. Une fois que cela est terminé, je me lève. J'essaye d'essuyer les larmes qui ont coulé, mais d'autres viennent les remplacer, alors je m'avance….. devant toi, pour un dernier adieu. J'inspire profondément, et je lance mes fleurs dans ce trou…..sur ton cercueil.

« Je t'aime Sara, pour toujours »

Mes sanglots redoublent, et une boule vient serrer ma gorge. Je sens un bras qui m'attrape et m'éloigne un peu de toi, mais mes yeux restent fixés sur ce trou où tu es enterré. Lincoln me prend dans ses bras pour tenter de me calmer, mais mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

« Sara…..Sara »

J'ai tant besoin de toi. Je résistais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je voulais essayer de continuer à vivre, mais en te voyant ainsi je sais que c'est impossible, je ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Je vais te rejoindre, je serais avec toi, pour l'éternité mon amour.


End file.
